Yamata no Orochi ai no Yagami El poder de Orochi,
by Leona Yagami
Summary: El primero de varios capitulos, una nueva descendiente de los ancestrales sacerdotes Yata, aquellos destinados a servir a los Yagami, pero...Iori...Kyo....todos se encuentran en medio del problema, que pasara? Espero comentarios, para mejorar y gracias
1. Chapter 1

1.- ¿Destino ó decisión?

Era "un día como todos, como tantos, ¡patético! y aburrido", al menos eso era lo que pensaba Iori cuando caminaba por la calle. Casi eran las 8:00 p.m., de aquel viernes, un sin número de personas, que a él simplemente le parecían "sombras de muertos" caminaban por esas calles infinitas, perdidas en el espacio y en el tiempo, porque tal vez él estaba solo, pero se daba cuenta de ello y de una forma muy particular y única disfrutaba de su "asquerosa" vida. Se paro a la mitad de la acera, levanto su rostro al cielo, miro las estrellas, cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa fría acompañada del aire que apartaba los mechones de su cara… sintiendo todo eso en su cuerpo y por primera vez; por un breve espacio de tiempo se dio cuenta de que algo hacia falta en su vida. Repentinamente eso se desvaneció porque alguien perturbo su meditación.

-¡Gomen! (perdón).

La chica, había pasado junto a Iori casi derribándolo, "cabello negro como el ébano, impresionantemente largo, tez morena clara, estatura promedio, complexión media, labios rojos…ojos…ojos…" Iori se estremeció al recordar esa mirada, ese color…

-¡Quítate idiota! Juuji, ¡corre más rápido!-dijo, un chico que tratando de alcanzar a la joven, seguro no noto a quien lo decia-

-¡Maldición, si se escapa a nosotros nos va a ir mal!- contesto otro chico que seguía a su compañero muy de cerca-

"¿Idiota?" Un joven de aproximadamente de 19 años, alto, fornido, de cabello castaño claro y con ropa casual corría junto a otro mas o menos de su misma edad, de complexión delgada pero fuerte, que a pesar de la hora aún llevaba puesta la ropa de algún colegio. "Nadie que llame así a un Yagami sigue viviendo" Iori se sonrió para si, su rostro nuevamente se torno oscuro y frío y camino tras ellos "al menos les daré un poco de ventaja".

Ambos se dieron vuelta en una esquina y corrieron hacia un parque en medio de un fraccionamiento en plena construcción, Iori los siguió y cuando al fin estuvo cerca de ellos…

-¡Osoi yo (eres lenta), te tenemos!

-¿Eso es lo que creen?-La chica rió entre labios.- Solo me quede a tapizar el suelo con sus cuerpos-

Los chicos se sorprendieron por la respuesta, aún así no dejaron de aparentar seguridad y superioridad enfrente de la chica, quien se mostraba confiada a pesar de estar sola contra esos individuos que obviamente parecian ser más fuertes y ágiles que ella, Iori veía no muy lejos de ahí lo que sucedía y lo comprendió todo cuando la joven se puso en posición defensiva, después de todo ya conocía a varias que no lo hacían nada mal.

-Mira niña, solo tienes que hacerlo, evita esto, no me gusta pegarle a las mujeres.

-¿Estas loco? ¡Tú y todos los de tu estúpida banda me dan asco!-dijo, mientras veía de reojo a Iori

-Ya veo, a pesar de las apariencias no eres muy inteligente.

-Mou (maldición), ya ataca-gritó la chica, que apenas alcanzó a esquivar el navajazo, que uno de los hombres trato de clavar directo a su rostro, sin embargo, al no lograr evitarlo por completo una pequeña tirilla de sangre se corrió por su cara…súbitamente, ella gritó desesperada y dolorosamente…momentos después aquellos sujetos estaban en el suelo; bañados en un charco de sangre, en el cuál la joven también se desplomó.


	2. Chapter 2

2

2.- ¿Oportunidad?

Iori camino lentamente hasta la chica, solo para asegurarse de que seguía viva, después llamaría a una ambulancia, para que la atendieran o la llevaran a la morgue. Estaba muy confundido, porque "¿cómo era posible que hubiera terminado herida de esa manera, si no recibió ningún ataque?, o tal vez…se agachó para sentir sus signos vitales…

-Llévatela hijo…-Iori regreso la vista, era una anciana con cabellos rojos, a pesar de lo demacrada que se veía su cara y la rudeza de sus facciones, se notaba a leguas que había sido una mujer hermosísima, su baja estatura y su manera de respirar la hacían parecer una mujer muy tierna, aún con ese rostro frío.

-Abuela…-El único miembro de los Yagami, mujer, que sobrevivía y que era capaz de controlar el Riot of blood.

-Esa chica es una descendiente del clan de los Yata, te ayudará o te matará si es necesario, eso solo depende de ti y tus decisiones, además puede hacerte más poderoso de lo que ya eres, aprovéchalo.

Iori miró a la mujer entre sus brazos, de nuevo ese escalofrió, fue tan horrible que estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo, sin embargo, se contuvo, regresó la mirada, pero la abuela ya no estaba. Iori decidió llevarla a su departamento.

En unos momentos estaban frente a un gran edificio, no muy lejos del lugar del incidente, tomo el elevador y en el segundo piso subieron las chicas encargadas del aseo, las cuales conocían muy bien la fama y reputación de los Yagami, obviamente la de Iori, quien era conocido en todo el edificio por sus constantes peleas con los vecinos, fiestas escandalosas y visitas continuas de un sin número de chicas.

-Ooo…ohayo gosaimasu, Iori sama (Buenos días, Señor Yagami)- Dijo, una de ellas mientras la otra le dio un codazo mirándola fijamente, "aho(idiota)" murmuro. Se perfilo hacia Iori y se inclino haciendo reverencia.

-Konbanwa Yagami Sama. (Buenas noches, señor Yagami)- La otra chica también dio su respeto-

Iori ni siquiera las miró, estaba concentrado en el rostro de la supuesta miembro del Clan Yata, no es que no le creyera a la abuela, es solo que no entendía del todo lo que ella había tratado de decirle, pues si de verdad ella cambiaria tanto su vida, ¿por qué habría de interferir?, era algo absurdo "solo sirvo para seguir ordenes", "entrena más duro", "mata a aquel tipo", "mata a ese estúpido", "mata a Kusanagi"…

-A…n…o…., e…e….t…o, Yagami, Sama. (E…s…t…e…., m...m…m…Señor, Yagami.)-La chica temblaba incontrolablemente, no tanto por hablar con un Yagami, sino porque se sentía intimidada por aquel cuerpo ensangrentado entre las manos de él.

Iori, volteó…piso doce. Afianzó sus brazos al cuerpo femenino, salió del elevador, extrajo una tarjeta de su bolsa, después, la paso por la cerradura, prendió la luz, dio la vuelta dejando a la muchacha sobre la cama, que era el lugar menos sucio de todo el departamento, fue hacia el baño trayendo consigo un botiquín, de regreso a la habitación; apagó las luces y corrió las persianas de su cuarto para que la luz de la luna entrara, su repulsión hacia las luces artificiales solo era superada por su odio a Kusanagi; controlada únicamente por la música. Abrió el botiquín sacando el alcohol y el algodón, para limpiar la sangre de la cara y las manos de la chica…como lo pensaba "desaparecieron, ni siquiera un rasguño…eso significa que…"

-¿Nanda, omae ha? (¿Quién demonios eres tú?)-La muchacha saltó de la cama y se puso en defensa.

-¿Nani ga kore, baka? (¿Qué te pasa, tonta?)-Iori, respiró un poco y recordó las palabras de su abuela.-Mira, yo solo te traje aquí, te encontré en un charco de sangre y pensé que tal vez tenías algo grave-. La joven le miró intrigada.

-Si es cierto lo que dices… ¿por qué no me llevaste al hospital?-

¡Genial!, para colmo era lista la tonta esa, Iori no sabia que decir, porque si hubiese sido una chica normal seguro que le hubiera pedido perdón y dado las gracias, pero no…

-¿Qué sucede?, no lo pienses, ¡contesta!- la chica estaba desesperada, saltó tras Iori sometiéndolo en el suelo, retorciendo su brazo y pisando su cabeza, inmediatamente Iori la tomo del pie con el brazo suelto, poniéndola bajo el peso de su cuerpo y sosteniendo sus manos con las suyas, "tiene los ojos magentas, ¡como los de mi madre!",un escalofrío lo recorrió, se sintió sumamente apenado y abochornado, "¿por qué?, ¡demonios!"

-Solo dime tu nombre, yo soy Yata Mariko- Se levantó y sacudió su ropa mientras se sentaba en la cama, pues, se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía al chico pelirrojo y pensó que seria mejor alejarse un poco.

-Mi nombre es Iori…Yagami-dijo apenado, "¡que demonios!", por primera vez en su vida le importo lo que se decía de su familia, lo que significaba pertenecer a un clan como el suyo, su prestigio como asesino experto, timador y mujeriego.


	3. Chapter 3

3.- La raíz del miedo.

La noche comenzaba, lo único que podía escucharse era el ruido de los carros a lo lejos y repentinamente, todo eso salió de control, Iori no lo soporto…

-Mira quien es la callada ahora- El joven Yagami, se sentía un poco intimidado, o al menos eso que el sentía se parecía a esa palabra, miró a Mariko con atención, esos ojos magentas, hermosos como los de su madre.

-Yagami san, ne? Te lo aviso de una vez, no me voy andar con rodeos. Voy a entrar al The king of figthers, mi razón principal es vencer al emisario de Izanagi (el Dios de la destrucción)-

-Te refieres a Orochi- Iori estaba fuera de balance y no sabía con exactitud que pasaría ahora.

-A sí es, pero no solo destruiré a Orochi, también por supuesto cerraré los sellos de las dimensiones entre los dioses de Creación (Izanami) e Izanagi (Destrucción), para que esta estúpida pelea entre el Clan Yagami y el Clan Kusanagi termine, que los Yagami vivan más tiempo, que dejen de involucrar a los Yata, a los Kagura…ustedes deben darse cuenta, ¡sus riñas no solo afectan sus vidas, sino, las de todos a quienes rodean!…se que estas sorprendido, pero ese es mi deseo, e incluso me gustaría que los Yagami y los Kusanagi fuesen amigos.- Iori se sobresaltó

-¿Pero, qué clase de mujer eres?, ¿estás loca?, ¿no sabes que para eso vivo?- Yagami, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Mariko le lanzó un fuda[1], el cual contenía un hechizo paralizante.

-Espero que escuches con atención las siguientes palabras- Iori no podía mover ni un músculo, solo podía respirar y mirar hacia donde estaba la chica.

-Voy a terminar con esto, puedes estar de mi parte o simplemente no interferir en mi misión o de lo contrario …¡te mataré!, espero que no sea necesario, se que lo entenderás con el tiempo, porque como yo, tú sabes que es la soledad, llevar el honor, el poder y el nombre de una familia a la cual no pedimos pertenecer, tal vez, tu no hayas tenido el valor para revelarte contra lo que conoces, pero, yo quiero llevar una vida feliz, tranquila, normal, sin sufrimiento…¡no por ser un Yagami estas condenado a una existencia llena de infelicidad y odio hacia los Kusanagi!, pero si prefieres eso ¡hazlo!- Mariko recito algo inaudible para Iori, el fuda se desvaneció en el aire…caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola con un movimiento de manos, de igual manera la cerró, dejando a Yagami pasmado.

Se suponía que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver sufrir a la gente, sin sentir el mas leve remordimiento, aun cuando el hubiese provocado aquel dolor, pero aquellos ojos magentas eran hipnotizantes, misteriosos, sobre todo le provocaban una inmensa nostalgia e increíblemente…necesidad de que le miraran.

-Shikushou, (maldición)- Iori golpeó el suelo, sus manos temblaban, sudaba frío, tenia nauseas y lo comprendió, tenía miedo…miedo de verdad, de que todo lo que conocía y para lo que vivía se viniera abajo, a causa de aquella niña.

-Creo, que mañana tendré que buscarla- se tumbó al suelo, sonrió fríamente dejando que escapase un poco de su aliento.

[1] Papel alargado, de medidas especificas, utilizada por los sintoístas y budistas, los cuales contienen oraciones a forma de conjuro que sirven para alejar malos espíritus, atraer la buena fortuna o hacer magia.


	4. Chapter 4

4.-Simpleza

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente, pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana, tenía que levantarse, entrenar, bañarse y llegar temprano al Instituto, porque aun no terminaba su transferencia así que tenía que dejar aún algunos papeles en la oficina del director. "Odio la monotonía, pero solo será temporal…me libraré de toda la carga y por fin seré solamente mía".Mariko sonrió para sí, salió al patio de la casa, propiedad de sus padres, tomo posición de loto y medito durante largo rato antes de empezar con el ejercicio físico…karate, tae know do, ninjutsu. "Suficiente, ya he dedicado demasiado tiempo de mi vida en esto".Se dirigió al baño en camisón y abrió las llaves. "Esta fría".Lavó y secó su pelo con mucho cuidado, eso siempre le tomaba demasiado tiempo."Tal vez deba cortarlo…además, no creo poder pelear con el".

-Chii (mierda), ya son las se vistió salio corriendo con el bocado en la boca, Mariko puso cara de desconcierto- ¿Por qué nunca puedo ser puntual? En un momento cayó al suelo bruscamente, se levantó sacudiéndose el uniforme, lista para seguir corriendo.

-¿Nani wo, baka, doko iku no? (¿Qué haces, tonta, a dónde vas?).- Dijo un joven de cabello corto y castaño con aires de superioridad.

-Nani ga sore, gakou deshou (¿De qué hablas? A la escuela por supuesto)

-Pero, si el informe matinal se suspendió, acaso ¿lo olvidaste?, te mande un e mail.

-Mmm, creo que sí, pasaron muchas cosas el fin de semana, Kyo chan, aún así debo de llegar temprano, aún tengo papelería que entregar, mata gakou de ne. (Nos vemos en la escuela, he). De inmediatamente se puso en marcha, dejando a Kyo atrás, al "igual que hace tanto tiempo" caviló, Mariko, "después de todo…muchas cosas no cambian".

Por fin logro llegar al colegio, como el director no estaba, decidió dejar las cosas con su asistente, "Ahora… ¿qué haré?, casi nunca tengo tiempo libre".Su decisión fue leer un libro: "Dejad a los niños, de Jhon Saul, bueno, veremos que tal esta…casi no me gustan las lecturas en otros idiomas, pero veamos". Vio una vez más la portada del libro, salió al patio, se arrincono debajo de un árbol, junto a los límites del muro y se preparo, ya hacia rato que leía…"vaya que estos niños están locos…y los adultos más", de pronto una silueta masculina le tapo la luz, se movió…la sombra una ves más se interpuso entre el candor solar y su lectura…se movió de nuevo.

-¿Piensas ignorarme toda la mañana?-reclamó Yagami

-Ahh, eres tú…pensé que me verías por siempre-declaró Mariko indiferentemente.

-¿Ehh, desde cuándo sabes que estaba ahí?-respondió sorprendido el pelirrojo

-Obvio, baka, soy una miko,[1]además Yata- Mariko suspira y toma un poco de aire- desde que llegaste por supuesto, al punto, rápido y conciso, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

Iori se quedo mudo, nunca antes una mujer le había tratado de manera tan indiferente, siempre le admiraban, deseaban y hasta luchaban por él, sumándole que los ojos magentas, que tanto le recordaban a su madre…le hacían temblar, no solo de miedo…sentía algo más. La chicharra sonó, haciendo que Mariko se alejará dejando a Iori pensando y titubeando "¿qué demonios vine a hacer aquí?, ¿de qué quiero hablar?, ¿a mí que rayos me importa?...ah, sí, Orochi…Kyo.

-Vendré por ti a la salida- Dijo Iori. Mariko se despidió a lo lejos moviendo su mano, sin mirar atrás.- ¡Ni creas que te esperaré!-termino refunfuñando.

PD. Felicidades por tu cumpleaños Iori, cuidate mucho y espero que estes bien y sobre todo te la pases super en este dia!! Nos vemos despues -3-

[1] Sacerdotisa


	5. Chapter 5

5.-Nausea mental.

Mariko había pensado en Iori varias veces por la mañana, principalmente a la hora del almuerzo, había visto su plato durante un rato tratando de imaginar que cosas eran las que comían los Yagami, "¿por qué no podremos alejarlos de nuestras vidas?…tal vez no debería…sino hubiese sido por ellos, tal vez, mi familia no existiría."

-Mari chan, Mari chan, ¡Mari chan!- un chico movía impaciente a la joven que parecía estar muy lejos de ese lugar, la volvió a mover esta vez más bruscamente que la anterior.  
-¡Que quieres Kyo, no vez que estoy meditando!-gritó molesta Mariko.  
-¿Meditando?- Kyo frunció el seño-¡pensando de nuevo en ese Yagami seguramente!

Mariko agacho la cabeza, -Mira Kyo estoy preocupada, no voy a mentirle, le diré toda la verdad desde un principio y bueno, no creo que nos vaya a ayudar….a todo esto ¿ya tienes equipo para este año?- Inquirió Mariko

-¡Claro!, Benimaru y Goro san por supuesto- Exclamó el joven castaño.  
-Y… ¿Shingo? ¿Qué pasará con él?- Preguntó preocupada.  
-Mi padre arreglará que pueda entrar solo y participe en una prueba de exhibición… ¿y tú?....  
-Tal vez, vendrá mi hermano y…  
Kyo hizo gestos de desaprobación y puso cara de preocupación –Yagami, ne- inquirió mientras la miraba fijamente.  
-¿Qué más puedo hacer? No dejo de pensar en él, además…-el timbre sonó, había acabado la hora del almuerzo, por lo tanto tendrían que seguir con sus actividades.  
-¿Te vas ya Kyo?-dijo Mariko tomando la bandeja del almuerzo, aún llena.  
-No, tengo entrenamiento y después clase extra de matemáticas e inglés…no quiero repetir el curso de nuevo-comento apesadumbrado, recordando los últimos semestres.  
-Mari chan… ¿Mari chan?-Kyo solo vio la espalda de Mariko alejándose, mientras levantaba la mano en señal de despedida.

Después de las últimas seis horas de clase, Mariko estaba asqueada, sobre todo después de la clase de matemáticas. "Me pregunto…si Kyo ya se habrá marchado, no quiero una pelea entre ellos" se dijo a si misma, después suspiro un poco apesadumbrada. Mariko camino rápido sin darse cuenta, hacia la salida, le temblaban las piernas, sentía un enorme hueco en el estomago y para colmo sudaba frío, "¡Genial como si no fuera suficiente tener que esperar al Hassaku !", justo cuando pensaba en todo eso Iori se le apareció en frente.

-Deja ayudarte con eso-dijo indiferente, mientras arrebataba el portafolio a Mariko, ella se le quedo viendo admiradísima por el acto gentil, de un "frío y cruel Yagami", al menos eso era lo que todos decían, y ella misma lo creía por todo el conocimiento inculcado durante su entrenamiento.  
-Seré un Yagami…pero soy un caballero-vociferó Iori mientras miraba a otro lado, "Nani te no ka? (pero que acabo de decir), ¿por qué me estoy comportando de esa forma?"  
-Y…dime, de ¿qué quieres hablar?- ella lo sabía, pero, era mejor que Yagami se lo dijese.

Iori se paro en seco frente a ella, "Quiero saber quién eres y ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres?, tu 'propósito'" Mariko, se preocupo, porque no sabia ni por donde empezar, además, en cuanto supiera sobre su amistad con Kyo se iba poner feo todo el asunto, así que trató de ganar tiempo, para pensar.

-Claro, te lo explicaré, pero aquí no vayamos a…. a…mmm…que te parece… ¿a un café?, ¿el parque? A un lugar mas tranquilo y podremos platicar con mucha calma- Iori le cedió el paso y continuo caminando tras ella, como lo había venido haciendo desde que fuese por ella a la escuela.

Algo raro? ^^U es que tengo que ablandar a Iori poco a poco, sino...se vera raro lo del capitulo 14 *¬* jiji, ahora si, Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

6.- Origen y similitud.

Caminaron durante un buen rato, con un silencio incomodo entre ellos. Mariko se detuvo, volteó a verlo y le sonrió, Iori se ruborizó agachando su cabeza "por alguna razón extraña" pensó Mariko, -deja que compre unas cosas-le dijo, mientras aun lo miraba. Entró a una tienda pequeña y salió con un par de bolsas.

-Haremos una pequeña comida en el parque, ya es tarde, tal vez los Yagami no coman en días pero los Yata no aguantamos mucho- Iori la siguió sin decir palabra hasta que llegaron a una parte del parque muy cerrada por los árboles. Ahí Mariko se sentó y comenzó a preparar unos sándwich "supongo que solo con carne, para los Yagami", recordó, destapo un café de lata y un jugo de frutas.

-¿Cuándo vas a decírmelo? Dijo Iori mientras tomaba un emparedado de carne y su café negro.

-Esta bien Iori, pero antes … solo lo diré una vez, no voy a rogarte, si algo de mi vida no te gusta , te levantas y te vas, no pasará como la última vez, permitiré que te marches y no volveré a buscarte, por supuesto, no dejaré que te me acerques, porque mi vida es algo precioso que con errores y todo me gusta, así que si te parece ofensiva, pues supongo que no abría de estar contigo- Mariko agacho un poco su cabeza y se recogió el cabello tras los oídos.  
Iori, se estremeció de nuevo, esa sensación extraña, miedo, nervios, "¿Qué demonios?", ¿por qué todo esto era tan serio?, ¡ni como saberlo!, jamás había estado con una mujer en esas condiciones, siempre era lo mismo, las encontraba en un antro, en un rave, unas cuantas palabras "de protocolo" y directamente a la cama… o al suelo, era lo mismo porque lo único que buscaba era placer y satisfacción personal, a pesar de eso tenía una excelente reputación como amante.

-¿Todo, ne? Nací el diez de junio de 1980, soy originaria de Osaka, al igual que tú. Debido a mi descendencia y linaje fui a Itsukushima Jinja en Miyajima, donde permanecí concentrada en el budismo y sintoísmo además de todas las artes que los Yata deben de saber obligatoriamente, ahí permanecí hasta los quince años, cuando fui trasladada al dojo de los Kusanagi, para seguir con mi entrenamiento físico…- Mariko hizo una pausa y miro a Iori quien solo seguía comiendo, "al parecer esto no va a salir del todo mal", pensó.

- Sé que debió de haber sido contigo, pero tu padre no accedió, así que había vivido en la casa de Kyo hasta hace pocos meses, cuando al fin cumplí los dieciocho y pude obtener un trabajo, para vivir separada de todo este alboroto….-Iori seguía callado, "demasiado apacible" se dijo Mariko- Y…como…bueno, ya no quiero vivir preocupada, por cuando o como me involucraran los Yagami o los Kusanagi en su pelea con… decidí entrar al KOF y terminar con todo esto de una vez…como ya sabías- Mariko miró a Iori extrañada y preocupada por ese silencio, Iori seguía masticando el bocado.


End file.
